


Do my thing

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 白罐xMCU虫SM预警师生au





	1. Chapter 1

　　八月的风闷热又潮湿，抚过脸颊给人带来一种夏天独有的湿热感，夏日的熏风不免让人感到些许的烦闷。不过好在教师办公室里配备了电力足量的空调，Anthony走前还特意把遥控器给了Peter，这里不同于学生宿舍的廉价风扇怎么转都赶不走的闷热，所以Peter其实还挺享受被导师留下来帮忙审核教案的时光。  
　　  
　　Anthony交给Peter的任务不算复杂。他只需要按照导师给的网址，从中选择需要的论文段落翻译和汇总就好了。  
　　  
　　Peter只花了半个下午就做完了今天的任务，男孩坐在导师的椅子上把底下的滑轮蹬得哗哗作响，空调吹出的冷风让他惬意极了。但是Anthony迟迟没有回来，Peter托着腮手撑下巴靠在桌沿上等了好一会儿也没见到他导师的身影，男孩握着鼠标在桌面上无聊地滑来滑去，无意间点开了刚才没关闭的浏览器，看着网页顶上的[历史记录]图标，Peter心里蓦然一动。  
　　  
　　办公室里静悄悄的，今天是周末，除了Anthony和他以外，这一整天里Peter都没看见其他人。但是Peter按下鼠标左键时，还是下意识地回头看了一眼紧锁的办公室门，接着他回过头来快速滑动滚轮，这种明显触犯他人隐私的偷窥行为让Peter的心砰砰直跳，他几乎要怀疑自己的心要跳出了嗓子口。但是让他有些失望的是，导师的历史记录并没有特别的东西，那个男人似乎根本只用这台电脑处理课业。  
　　  
　　Peter想到这里忍不住在心里骂了一句脏话——他到底在期待能从导师的电脑上看到什么啊！  
　　  
　　不过就在Peter打算关闭浏览器的时候，他的视线忽然扫到了一条标题空白的浏览记录，没有任何标识的网页在众多明显归类于学术的网站里尤为显眼。Peter鬼使神差的停下来动作，小心翼翼地点开了这个网站。  
　　  
　　这似乎是个论坛。点开网页以后，界面上出现了一个倒计时三秒的自动登录的跳转动画。  
　　  
　　紧接着Peter看到了让他难以忘记的一幕——  
　　  
　　网页整体呈现出一种低饱和色调，灰暗的配色和简洁的布局让人一目了然。Peter一眼就看到了论坛首页上一列列点击量极高的帖子，标题无一例外的全都围绕着一个主题——SM。  
　　  
　　Peter完全愣住了，他只是下意识地保持着滑动鼠标的动作，随着拨动滚轮往下滑，Peter看见了许多露骨的带图帖子。有人全身赤裸仅仅在脖颈系着锁链的照片，以许多令人羞耻的姿势跪趴在地上，作出了动物般的求欢姿势；也有很多戴着花式不一的精巧面具，遮住了面目手持皮鞭的人……这些人中有男有女，不过都看不到长相。Peter心知自己应该关上网页了，他现在做的事情已经完全触碰到了禁忌的边界。  
　　  
　　但这时候论坛突然弹出了一条聊天消息，一个明显是男性用户的头像在Peter眼前闪动着，旁边还跟着一个新消息提示的黄色灯泡小图标。Peter终于还是没忍住点开了。那个男人一连发来了好几条消息——  
　　  
　　“很久没看到你在线了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么样，最近找到合适的了吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果没有的话……我们再试试怎么样？”  
　　  
　　Peter的手指僵住了，他不知道到底是他发现自己的导师是个SM爱好者这件事比较让人震惊，还是Anthony竟然还有隐藏的同性恋倾向更不可思议。  
　　  
　　他的导师名叫Anthony Stark，是Peter的直系导师，并且也是这所大学里最年轻的教授之一。  
　　  
　　男人年仅35岁，却已经在学术上斩获了多项许多人穷其一生也无法到达的成就，从Peter高中时他就已经知道Anthony的存在了——他在学术杂志、电视上多次见过这位从年少时就被称为天才的传奇人物，并且Peter报考本校的一大原因也是为了这位教授。  
　　  
　　这位年轻教授的课一直是热门，也是本校的顶尖学科之一。即使Peter本身极有天分，但他为了能够拜其名下，仍是费了心思的刻苦攻读专业——幸好上帝从来不辜负有心人，Peter幸运的获得了导师的青睐——他成绩优秀，每次考试都名列首位，Anthony作为导师没理由不喜欢这样的学生。  
　　  
　　不过Anthony Stark其人受欢迎的原因从来不止是他的天才之思。他的导师有一双非常好看的眼睛，颜色湛蓝如深海，不过Anthony并非是美国人典型的金发碧眼。男人的黑发将那双蓝颜色更衬出了几分沉静，Anthony鼻梁挺直，嘴唇略薄——完全一副花花公子的长相，虽然Anthony蓄了胡须，但修剪细致的胡茬不但没让这张五官立体的脸显出丝毫的粗野，反而给男人平添了几分成熟男人独有的魅力。  
　　  
　　仅Peter这几年就见过不少专门为了见Anthony一眼而从别的专业、甚至别院别校跑来的人，他甚至还曾经在推特的热门话题#你的教授长什么样#的热门里看到了有人上传偷拍的Anthony。  
　　  
　　就在Peter出神的时候，门锁忽然传来了被扭动的声音，Peter手忙脚乱的想要关闭网页。奈何办公室的电脑竟然在这时候卡住了，Peter疯狂的晃动鼠标却引不起一丁点系统的回应。  
　　  
　　Peter感到自己完蛋了。他僵硬地转过身，Anthony手上拿了两本书走进来，男人显然也注意到了他难堪的脸色。Anthony下意识的朝Peter刻意遮挡住的屏幕看过去，在看清了网页上的内容以后，男人表情也变得有些微妙。  
　　  
　　Peter看到Anthony挑起一边眉毛，似乎是想说些什么，不过Peter没给他这个机会——他几乎是从椅子上跳起来的，Peter也没顾上自己撞掉了Anthony正拿着的书，他跌跌撞撞地跑到门口直接推开门跑了出去。  
　　  
　　Peter一直到教学楼外才停下来，他连电梯都没来得及坐就一口气跑下了五层楼，Peter气喘吁吁的手撑膝盖往后看，还好Anthony没有追过来——说到底他的导师也不可能追出来，Peter在心里痛骂自己真是蠢透了。  
　　  
　　偷窥他人隐私被发现的丢人行为，再加上他这么一跑……Peter实在不知道以后要怎么面对他的老师了。  
　　  
　　[01:00 AM]  
　　  
　　Peter向来习惯早睡，他作息从来都很规律。可他这一晚上怎么也没睡着，Peter躺在宿舍里盯着天花板翘起的墙纸一角发了两个小时的呆，在床上翻了数次身，连原本熟睡的Ned都被他吵醒了，问他是不是失眠了。Peter嗯了一声，转过身去面对着墙面不再动了。  
　　  
　　他满脑子都是今天看到的那个论坛，Peter实在睡不着，从枕头下面摸出手机，打开手机浏览器检索了记忆里的网站标题。可惜他被拦截在了注册的页面上，网页提示他必须要有注册时间超过半年的老用户邀请才能进入论坛。  
　　  
　　Peter只好倒退回去，他在词条里看到了许多关于这个网站的介绍，Peter大致浏览了一下——这个网站的确是个SM爱好者的聚集地，并且论坛用户都需要通过层层审核，很是严格。光是注册的费用就是作为学生的Peter可望而不可及的一大笔钱了。  
　　  
　　Peter这下终于可以确定他的导师或许的确是SM爱好者了，并且是货真价实的那种。  
　　  
　　Peter回想起他在论坛里看见的那些照片，深夜里想象力总是要丰富得多，Peter甚至开始大胆的猜测起Anthony究竟是两者间的哪一种？Peter回想起男人平日里三分不羁又两分桀骜的笑容，和让人无法忽视的成熟男人的爆棚荷尔蒙气息——Anthony怎么看也不像是M。  
　　  
　　Peter抱着这种模糊的想法迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，强撑了半夜的精神很是疲惫，这让Peter入睡得很快。  
　　  
　　他做了一个梦。  
　　  
　　梦里面黑暗无光，Peter坐在一个不知是何处的地方，他仅能判断出自己似乎全身赤裸着。Peter尝试着在黑暗中移动身体，却听到了金属碰撞的响声——就来自于他的肢体，Peter下意识循着声源摸索——他在自己脖子上摸到了一个项圈似的东西，皮革质地柔软，两指宽环的状物以皮扣的方式固定在他脖颈上，Peter还顺着脖子上的项圈摸到了一条连接而下的金属锁链，看来他刚才听见的声音就来自于这个东西。  
　　  
　　可是他在哪里？他身上又怎么会有这种东西？  
　　  
　　这时候，Peter的眼前忽然出现了一点光。朦朦胧胧的，紧接着连着他脖子上项圈的锁链被人扯了一下，他听见了一个男人的声音，低沉且富有磁性：“Puppy，come here.”  
　　  
　　Puppy？这是在叫他吗？  
　　  
　　梦里面Peter想要站起来，却在起身的时候被人拉住锁链用力地拽了一下，Peter尝试了几次都差点摔倒了地上。他只好四肢着地的向前面爬过去，就像一只真正的puppy那样。而眼前的光也越来越亮，Peter最后在一只黑色皮鞋的鞋尖前停了下来，他的后脑勺被人用手扶住了，男人的手掌宽厚，在他柔软的鬃发上奖励似地拍了几下。  
　　  
　　“Nice job，kid.”  
　　  
　　Peter闻声抬头，这句话他太熟悉了——他的导师总爱调侃的叫他一声kid，然后像夸奖小朋友一样夸他做得不错。Peter对上了一双蔚蓝的眼睛，男人居高临下，另一手还拿着一只黑色的细长皮鞭。  
　　  
　　Anthony放开了扶在Peter脑后的手，随之用皮鞭一头贴上Peter的脸颊，很怜爱似的轻轻抚摩着。光滑的皮面温度略低于体温，男人用皮鞭划过的地方激起了男孩一阵阵不自觉的轻抖，Anthony见状用皮鞭挑起了Peter的下巴，迫使男孩正视着他的脸，Peter看见男人朝他勾了勾嘴角。  
　　  
　　紧接着Anthony忽然扬起黑色的皮鞭朝Peter身后挥下去，皮革质地并不坚硬，但奈何触及臀肉的物体形状纤细非常，击打在皮肉上激起了一阵直刺神经的痛意。Peter没忍住痛呼了一声，他望向Anthony的眼睛，想出声抗拒，却发现自己嘴里还含着一个圆圆的球状物。  
　　  
　　Peter用舌头顶弄了几下，然而被唾液湿润的球体只在他口腔里打了个转，仍然没给他开口说话的机会，Peter仅能发出一些意味不明的闷哼，听起来像是什么受了委屈的幼兽一样。  
　　  
　　可是男人再也没表现出丝毫的怜爱，细长的条状物随着男人的动作一下下挨上Peter后背上的皮肤，不过男人的重点似乎总在他的屁股上。Peter臀尖上那块皮肤火辣辣的，细细的鞭痕每一下都是痛的，但是在瞬间的刺痛之后，随之而来的是奇异的瘙痒——那块皮肤痛得直让Peter发痒，他很想伸手去挠一挠。  
　　  
　　Anthony忽然停下了动作，男人放下了搭在另一只腿上的左腿，引导着男孩让Peter跪在他两腿之间。Anthony捏住他的下巴要他抬起头来，男人抬手揩掉了他眼角因为疼痛而泛起的生理性泪水，紧接着男人把Peter拉起来，让Peter跨坐在他腿上。Anthony的手掌温热，成熟男人的手掌比Peter的厚实、也大了一圈，男人的手挨上Peter被打得发烫的臀肉。  
　　  
　　Anthony毫不客气的用两手用力揉弄着，好像把Peter的屁股当成了什么柔软的毛绒填充物一样肆意玩弄着然而Anthony却是认认真真的望着他的眼睛——这种表情是Peter常常看到的，他的导师在讲解课业时也是这样的眼神，可这时候Anthony的眼神越是认真，Peter就觉得越是羞耻。  
　　  
　　可惜口塞堵在嘴里，Peter始终只能发出呜呜的声音。  
　　  
　　一开始被皮鞭用力抽打过的皮肤此刻受了这样情色的揉弄，缓解了很大一部分疼痛，但是那些从皮肤上渐渐泛起的痒意却越来越明显。男人的动作带着明显的撩拨，时而轻柔抚过又时而重重的揉捏，折磨得Peter不自觉的在Anthony腿上扭动起来。男人笑了一声，笑声和眼神中都带着浓浓的促狭意味。Anthony拉住了垂在Peter颈边的金属锁链，迫使Peter低下头来，他与那双不掩得意的蓝眼睛对视着。  
　　  
　　Anthony似乎有意要捉弄他，男人故意放开了呼吸声，喘息声刻意的在Peter耳边放大了，男人有力的手臂环过他腰间把Peter往上抱了抱——好让Peter的臀缝将将卡在他胯间，Peter僵硬了身体不敢落下重量坐在男人腿上了——他屁股底下正抵着一个无法忽视的粗硬物件，隔着薄薄几层布料又热又硬。但是他的导师不肯就这么放过他，Anthony强硬地压住他的肩膀，要Peter的臀肉紧紧挨上他的性器官，男人还隔着裤子一下一下的用硬起来的那处去顶弄Peter，强烈的性暗示让Peter忍不住脸红起来。  
　　  
　　男人故意发出了享很享受似的喟叹，像是故意要刺激Peter的羞耻心一样。明明他们没有实质性的身体接触，但是男人硬热的阴茎隔着裤子一下下戳弄过他的会阴，给Peter带来了从未有过的强烈刺激，阵阵快感随着两人接触的位置攀沿而上，Anthony就这么简单的让他硬得一塌糊涂了。Anthony伸手握住了Peter高高翘起的性器，以熟悉的手法握住那个硬热的器官给以Peter更多刺激。  
　　  
　　Peter喘着气盯住Anthony的眼睛，那片仿佛无尽海水的沉沉蓝色让他心醉神迷，Peter被快感和欲望牢牢抓住，男人蔚蓝色的眼睛几乎快要让他溺亡。  
　　  
　　Peter是在射出来的那一刻惊醒过来的。难得凉爽的夏夜里他却出了一身的汗，Peter醒来时发现他的手正放在自己的内裤里，手心里一片湿滑黏腻——他还真的做着梦迷迷糊糊的给自己自慰了，Peter简直想要捂脸哀嚎，可他一手满满都是他射出来的浓浓白浊。  
　　  
　　Peter随手扯了几张纸弄掉了手上的精液，但是空气里仍然有一股明显的麝香味道，Peter红着脸爬起来轻声轻脚的推开了窗户，还好Ned这会儿是真的睡熟了。Peter再次回到床上，一闭眼就是刚才那个情色至极的梦。  
　　  
　　但实际上Peter并不是第一次做这样的梦了，他也不是第一次梦见Anthony了。  
　　  
　　其实Peter一早就喜欢上他的导师了，一开始或许真的只是出于对偶像和榜样的崇拜之心向着Anthony靠近，可是他渐渐发现自己并不满足于此——他同样很佩服Prof.Banner，但是他绝不会想要和Anthony以外的导师有更亲密的一步——他想要和Anthony靠得更近，不止是作为助教和被导师青睐的优秀学生。他想要Anthony的眼里有他，他渴望能每天都见到Anthony。  
　　  
　　如果能够拥抱、得到亲吻，甚至于更近一步——  
　　  
　　在Peter的梦里这些总能实现。可是他还是第一次做了像今天的这样的梦，Peter想起梦里的项圈、锁链，还有浓浓SM象征性的黑色皮鞭，一切都与他今天的惊人发现一一重合起来。不得不说，这个梦太过于真实，不止是遗留下来的快感，Peter甚至还能隐隐回忆起皮鞭接触到皮肉所激起的痛和痒，以及男人揉捏他臀肉的手掌暖热的温度。  
　　  
　　还有那双只看着Peter一个人的翻涌着欲望和占有欲的蓝色眼睛。  
　　  
　　Peter咬着嘴唇，他终于在心里做了决定。  
　　


	2. 02.Be mine

Peter在经历了那个荒唐的梦以后失眠了整整一晚上，谁让他一闭上眼睛就自动将他的导师和他白天看见的那些调教画面联系在一起呢。Peter不是没有谈过恋爱，也不是没有看过成人影片，但是SM对于他来说仍然处于一个陌生的领域，或者说是被Peter规划在安全区以外的事物。

但或许这能成为他靠近Anthony的第一步。

而Peter计划下的第一步就是去了Anthony的办公室，男人打开门看见Peter显然有些意外，不过Anthony仍然很有风度的将Peter请到了办公室里。Peter从他脸上看不到丝毫的窘迫，反而是站在Anthony面前的Peter自己紧张得不得了，就好像昨天被人发现秘密的人是他一样。

“Mr.Parker，你已经在这里站了一分半钟了。”Anthony坐在办公桌后指了指墙上的钟，“我等会要去开会，如果你要一直站在这里的话我没有意见。不过我要一个半小时以后才能回来欣赏你的站姿了。”

“我……我想试试看。”

“嗯？”男人扬起一道浓黑的眉毛，“Try for what?”

“我昨天看见的那些……你电脑上的。”Peter紧张得口齿不清，可他还是坚持说了下去，他完全不知道自己此刻在Anthony眼里看起来倔强的样子甚至有点傻。

“所以你真的知道你现在在说些什么吗？”Anthony屈起指节轻轻敲着桌沿，“你以前接触过吗？”

“没有……但是……”

Anthony看他这副青涩的模样不由得失笑，“我就当你没说过这话——”

Peter看Anthony不肯答应他，心里也不知道哪来冒出来一股勇气，让他脱口而出：“我昨天记下了你的学校账号……或许我能把它发给学校领导看一看。”

“你——这是在威胁我？”Anthony这下是真的有点惊讶，站在他面前的男孩连耳朵尖都是红的，与其说是在威胁别人，看起来更像是在和人告白。

这让Anthony忽然觉得事情变得有趣了起来，他仔细打量着他的学生——皮肤白净，五官相对于他这个年龄来说显得过分稚嫩了，棕色的头发有点自然卷，长得倒还算是可爱。

Peter今天穿了条牛仔裤，尽管款式普通但还是不能掩盖住他让Anthony难得眼前一亮的身材。

Anthony从办公桌后面站起来，这使得Peter不得不微微抬头仰视他，海蓝色的眼睛逆着光要显得幽深很多，男人抬手盯着腕表沉吟了片刻才说，“我开完会大概一点，三点来我家，地址我会发给你。没问题吧？”

所以这是答应他了吗？Peter松了一口气，正点头的时候，男人走到他旁边来，忽然贴到后背的温度让Peter身体一僵，他没想到肢体接触的进展会这么快，他根本没有做好准备——然而Anthony只是把手放到了他的腰上，准确地说是放在了他的牛仔裤的裤腰上，男人拎着裤沿往上提了一下，最后低俯下身来靠近Peter的耳朵，“请你去把腰带找来系好，下次我再看见你松松垮垮地穿着裤子，就不是口头警告这么简单了。明白了？”

Peter直到回了寝室翻箱倒柜的找着他的腰带时，耳朵还是止不住的发烫。在Anthony作为导师的这几年来，他还是第一次和Anthony有过这么近距离的接触，他的导师似乎并非是一个好接近的人，他身上总带有一种捉摸不清的神秘气质，也或许正是这点让Peter对他着迷不已。

此时的Peter还以为发生的这一切是他幸运的开端。

Anthony在一点以后给他发来了短信，内容只有一个光秃秃的地址，好像连一个多余的标点符号也懒得打。

Anthony给Peter的地址在曼哈顿上东区，显而易见的富人区。Peter站在门口摁门铃时紧张得手心都是汗湿的，Anthony穿着一件无图案的白色短袖和明显家居风格的灰色长裤来给他开了门，Peter看见客厅中间摆了一张很大的沙发，装修风格规整得像个样板房。

Anthony打开玄关的鞋柜拿出一双没拆封过的拖鞋递给Peter，又转过身指了指沙发，“你先在这里等我一下，我还有点事。”

Peter应了一声，看着Anthony推开客厅侧面的一扇门，Peter偏头瞥了一眼看见了一排高大的书架，那似乎是一间书房。客厅侧对着书房，Peter能从没关上的门后看见正低头忙碌的Anthony，同样的，Anthony也能看见他。

Peter在沙发上坐下来发现茶几上放了个白色信封，封面没有任何内容，也没有封口。而此时Peter忽然收到了一条短信，来自于Anthony：拆开信封，按上面说的做。

信封拿起来有些沉甸甸的，Peter从里面抖出了一块黑色绸缎布条和一张字条：蒙住你的眼睛，选一个你觉得舒服的姿势坐好等我。如果你愿意脱掉上衣，我会更高兴的。

Peter下意识往Anthony的方向看去，一抬头就撞上了Anthony的视线，像是无声的催促。

Peter深呼吸了几个来回，展开手中的黑色长布条覆盖在眼睛上，光滑的绸缎布料有些凉，贴在皮肤上让Peter清楚地意识到了他现在究竟在做什么。

布料厚实不透一点光，在主动剥夺了自己的视觉之后，Peter想了想又开始去解自己的衬衫纽扣，Anthony看见Peter的格子衬衫被脱下来放到了一边，男孩光裸的上半身皮肤细白，而他的身体正介于少年与青年之间，隐约显出了成熟的轮廓。

Peter现在什么也看不见，他只能凭着感觉将衬衫放到了沙发扶手上，但只要一想到Anthony或许正在看着他，Peter就紧张得脸颊发烫。他不知道Anthony这么做的目的是什么，此时Peter正因为失去了视觉又处于一个陌生环境而不知所措。

更别说他上半身什么都没穿，虽然客厅里开着空调，但在Anthony面前半裸的羞耻感同样加重了Peter的焦虑和恐慌，他从未这样暴露出大片光裸的胸口和背部，可转念想想他又不能像女孩子那样扭扭捏捏。这种矛盾的心态让Peter更加坐立不安了。

在这种情况下，时间的流逝似乎显得更慢了，Peter指尖抠着沙发上的绒布罩，Anthony的客厅里安静得只有偶尔窗外的鸣笛声，Peter甚至能听见书房里纸张翻动的声音。Peter因为这过分安静的环境产生了轻微的耳鸣，失去视觉的情况下使得他迫切地想要去捕捉他能听见的一切声音，这同时也让他开始渴望着Anthony的出现。

不知道时间过去了多久，Peter对时间的概念越来越模糊起来，他听见脚步声从书房走过来，Peter不由得紧张的挺直了腰背，然而脚步声只停在了沙发旁边，紧接着Peter听见了倒水的声音和杯子放在茶几上磕出的响声。他期待着Anthony能对他说点什么——甚至是做点什么，只要打破这样的安静，能将他从这种恐慌里拯救出来就好了。

但是脚步声又一次远去，Anthony根本什么都没说，也什么都没做，似乎只当他不存在一样，这让Peter感到了前所未有过的失落。

而Anthony说是在忙着自己的事，其实他一直在观察着Peter，男孩的挣扎和妥协他全都看在眼里。不过Peter的接受程度比他起初想象的要高，这让Anthony感到了愉快。

这一次从书房走出来的Anthony停在了Peter的面前，男人干燥温暖的手掌轻柔地抚过Peter眼眶上的绸缎，最后移到脑后托住了Peter的后颈，迫使男孩保持着一个微微仰头的姿势。

Anthony就着这个姿势低下头去碰Peter的鼻尖，“Nice work,kid.”

终于听到了男人的声音，Peter终于从一片无止境的寂静中解脱出来，这感觉让Peter没来由的有些想哭，他甚至想要抓住Anthony的手让男人不要再走开了。

但是Anthony按住了Peter的手，将男孩手腕反扣在沙发靠背上，虽然没有用力，但是其中不容拒绝的味道却很明显。“第一件事，现在你是我的。当你踏入这个房间开始，你，Peter Parker就归我所有。任何事只有我说了可以，你才能去做。明白吗？”

Peter点头，但他心里根本一点也不明白。

“你现在感觉好吗？”

Peter迟疑了一下，小声地说，“还好。”

但是他的手腕被男人又卡紧了一寸，像是一个警告，“第二件事，你必须要对我诚实。所以我再问一遍，你感觉好吗？”

Peter从未听过Anthony这么严厉的语气，这让他一时没了主意到底该不该说实话。Peter听见男人叹了口气，接着握住他的手腕抬高，紧接着Peter感受到手腕上传来一个轻柔又带着刺痒的触感——他猜测是Anthony吻了他的手腕一下，刺痒或许来自于男人整齐的胡茬。

“Peter，如果我们想一切能够顺利进行下去，你必须要相信我。否则我只能提前结束这一切。”

“我感觉……不是很好。”Peter咽了咽口水，紧张使得他的声音听起来有些沙哑，“你的客厅太安静了……而且什么都看不见的感觉很糟。”

“告诉我，那个时候你心里在想什么？”

“想要赶快结束这一切……想要听见声音。”

“还有呢？”男人的手指在Peter的嘴唇上轻轻擦过去，像是一个暗示，“诚实的孩子才能得到奖励。”

“我想听到你的声音，我想要看见你。我……我需要你。”

“很好。”Anthony这么说着，手指摸索到Peter脑后解开了绸缎布条的结。

而不适应光线的Peter眯起了眼睛，他只能模糊地看见男人的轮廓，Anthony正居高临下地看着他，此刻，他仿佛就是Peter的上帝：“Peter，我会满足你想要的一切，只要你保证你会听话。”

Peter又点了点头，但是这一次，他终于明白自己正面对着什么了。

“So,would you be mine?”

“Yes……I’ll always be yours.”

Peter终于能够睁开眼睛，而Anthony低下了头，Peter望进他的眼睛，看见了一片纯粹得惊人的蓝色。

而同时，Anthony吻住了他，Peter第一次经历和男性的吻，男人的嘴唇不像他曾经的女朋友们那么柔软，在接吻的过程中短短的胡茬扎得Peter嘴唇有些痒又有些疼。

可是Anthony的吻又是Peter从来没体验过的强势，好像要将他灵魂都剥离一样。

Anthony的眼睛蓝得惊心动魄让Peter忘记要在接吻时闭上双眼，而Anthony也由始至终的睁着眼睛。两人吻得热烈看起来却又都出奇冷静。

然而从头到尾，Peter根本不是那个真正冷静的人。


End file.
